


Mouse in the MadHouse

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Adventures in the SortaMalicious MadHouse [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: based on Ryan's twitch community, how to get rid of a mouse 101, madhouse, sortamaliciousgaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were nice and peaceful for the Vagabonds in the MadHouse, until a little friend showed up and decided to make their day more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouse in the MadHouse

Normal days at the MadHouse don't happen much. So, when it does, it can get to be a bit...boring. 

It was a sunny, Saturday morning, and nothing really major was going on. It wasn't a game night, no one was "partying hard" next door, and Ryan stepped out for a while. Probably to get more Diet Coke, of course. 

On this Saturday morning, I was sitting in my room and playing Minecraft with some of my fellow Vagabonds. Cheryl, and Lotti were gathered in my room to have a rousing session in this game. We were currently making a house for us all to sleep in while we hunt for resources. 

"Lotti, where'd you go? We're almost done with the house!" I asked, as my character started writing a sign on top of the front door.

"Probably getting food or something. We're running low on nom noms."

"Nom noms?"

Cheryl shrugged. "What? It's my nickname for food." 

"I had to get something; I'm on my way back!" Lotti said, as her character slowly made her way into view....with a rope pulling a cow towards the house. Good God. She has an Edgar. 

I chuckled. "Lotti, God damn it. Really? That was the important thing you had to get?"

Lotti giggled as she made her way into our nearly finished house, which had an open hole inside it. Of course this was done by her, too. "We can't have a Vagabond Minecraft House without an Edgar!" She then proceeded to push the poor cow in the empty hole. Then, covered the top with glass. Edgar was, once again, the one in the hole. 

Suddenly, in the real world, we heard a long and loud shriek. I dropped my controller in shock. "The heck was that??" 

Bailey ran in my room, and hopped on my bed; which I was also sitting on. Cheryl was sitting on my pink beanbag. 

"Bailey! What the hell? Get off my bed!" I exclaimed as I'm dodging her feet and trying to stay on my own bed. 

"Is it there?! Did it follow me? I bet it teamed up with the killer snail to take me down!" Bailey panicked as she looked nervously around my room. Mostly at the floor.

"Bailey, what's wrong? Calm down and tell us." Cheryl patiently said, trying not to freak out herself. 

"Okay. Okay. So, I was in-in the kitchen making something to eat, as you do, and then I heard this little squeak sound. I look down, and right next to the bar stool, is a mouse. A FREAKING MOUSE!" 

Cheryl's eyes widened as she also jumped on my bed. 

"What the-? Damn it, guys! Get off my bed! It's just a mouse!" I exclaim and roll my eyes. 

"Yeah, okay. 'Just a mouse.' Is he gonna invite us to a giant theme park with his animatronic friends and sing songs about making dreams come true? I think not, Tabby!" Bailey joked, but still looking very frightened. 

I sighed and finally stood up. "Okay, look. I'm gonna find someone to help take care of the mouse. You guys can stay on my bed until it's over." They both hugged in fear.

"No! Don't leave us here by ourselves!" Cheryl said, while looking all over the floor for anything white and mouse-like. "What if the mouse shows up? We'll have nothing to defend ourselves!" 

I deadpan. "We have a whole room in the MadHouse dedicated to weaponry. You'll be fine. I'll be right back. Don't destroy my room, please." I shake my head and make my way through the Vagabond Hall. Who could help me get rid of a mouse??

\----------------------------

If the mouse was in the kitchen, then it should be downstairs still. I shrugged and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I looked high, and low for any signs of a mouse. Nothing. Until I heard a crash! Then several thuds. This house has turned into chaos in 5 minutes flat. A new record!

I made my way to another hall of rooms, and I saw that Fallz had her door open. Her room in complete disarray, her standing on her bed and a red sneaker in her left hand.

"Uhh...hello, Fallz. Are you okay?" 

"No! I am not okay! There is a mouse in here, Tabby! Get rid of it! Get it outta here!" Fallz exclaimed, throwing her shoe at the floor. "Damn thing scurried in here when I got the broom from the kitchen. But, I've been up here for so long, I don't know if the mouse is still lurking in my room or not. Please help!" 

I smile lightly and nod. "Okay. Just, uh...stop throwing things around. You might hit me! Now, where is it?" I mutter, stepping over various books and stuffed animals on the floor. With all this stuff, who would find a mouse? Well, that's what I thought until I picked up a Creeper plushie and a small, white ball scurried out of the room. "Whoa! Oh, my God!"

Fallz shrieked and picked up her 300 page Math textbook to throw. I held my hands out in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's not start throwing nonsense like that all over the place. It looks like the mouse is gone from your room. I'd, uh...close the door and get everything back the way it was." I chuckle lightly, scratching the back of my head. 

"T-thank you, Tabby. Gee, I wish I were as brave as you." Fallz said, looking at me while I shook my head. 

"I'm not brave at all. I'm just trying to stay strong for everyone, so I don't freak out. I'm gonna go check on more people." 

Just then, I heard another set of shrieks. I sighed. That mouse moves quick!

"Okay. I'm out now. You take care of yourself, Fallz." I waved and quickly made my way out of her room, but not before tripping over yet another stuffed animal. It was a Minecraft cow with a crown on its head. No doubt Ryan gave that to her. I handed it to her and Fallz gave it the biggest of hugs. It was like watching her hug Ryan. 'So cute,' I thought. Then, screaming snapped me out of it and I ran to another area in the house.

\----------------------

The weaponry room. I wasn't kidding; we have a room dedicated to MadHouse weaponry. And for some reason, the lock is open. I look around to see Kristen and Layne staring at the weaponry door with shocked expressions on their faces. 

"Hey, guys. What's up?" I ask. 

"Umm...Jess and King have lost their minds again. They heard about a mouse roaming around the house-" Kristen started. 

"Which is terrifying enough!" Layne interrupted.

"Yeah. And they keep coming out with different weapons they want to use to get rid of the mouse. It's creepy. Jess gave King face-paint, too. It's like if Ryan split into two people. This is what would happen." Kristen continued as the door burst open. Out walked King with a katana and Jess with a chainsaw, both wearing matching face paint. I am not surprised the MadHouse hasn't been condemned at this point. 

"Oh, God! What is the matter with you two?!" I ask, forgetting about the mouse and more concerned about the safety of the house.

"We heard about the mouse problem. No need to call an exterminator. We know how to get rid of problems." King smirked, with Jess revving up the chainsaw next to him. What a horrifying sight! 

"Give us 5 minutes, and that mouse will be outta here before you can blink. King and I have all the tools in the world to catch and dispose of mice." Jess grinned, while Kristen and Layne properly backed away from the craziness. 

"N-no! No! Are you mad?? Do not bring these crazy weapons around the house! As much as I want the mouse gone, I don't think it should meet the hands, or swords, or blades of the MadHouse. So, you can just march right back in the weaponry room and put those back." I glare at them. Fortunately, Jess sighed, turned the chainsaw off and put it back. King reluctantly did the same, but didn't look so upset about it. I could see the others breathe a sigh of relief. 

"You sure know how to ruin our fun. The only exciting thing happening today, and we can't get rid of it the way we want to." Jess stuck her tongue out at me. 

King just turned to her and smirked. "Don't worry. She might have caught us here, but I know where we can get more." King then winked and ran away, Jess right behind him. 

"Hey! What does that mean?! King! Come back here!" I groaned and facepalmed. "I can't win. I can never win..."

Kristen and Layne gave me a hug as I locked the weaponry room door. 

"Did you see where the mouse went?" I asked them. 

"We didn't see the mouse at all. We just heard the word get passed from room to room in the house and people started freaking out! Then, word got to those two and, well..." Kristen shrugged. 

"You missed it. It was like an 80's montage of trying out which outfit is the best. Except with weapons. And creepier." Layne shuddered. 

"It's hard to control those two when it comes to stuff like that. I don't even know where-"

I heard a noise again. It wasn't screaming. It was groaning, as if someone saw something disgusting. My eyes widened. If Jess and King did what I think they did, I'm too late... "Gotta go, guys! Bye!" I wave and run as fast as my legs can carry me up the stairs. This mouse was about to meet its end, and I'm kinda scared for it.

\-------------

I found myself back at my room. Cheryl, Lotti, Bailey and Kendall are all on my bed while Jo stood by my door, looking calm as ever. Great. I might have to get a new bed. 

"Guys, what happened? Did the mouse come back?" I asked. 

"J-Jo is....Jo is..." Kendall stuttered, pointing to the Vagabond in question. 

I shrugged and looked at Jo. She was actually holding the mouse in her hands! It was curled up in a ball and staring up at her as if she was its mom or something. I don't know whether to call it 'cute' or 'disgusting.'

"She's holding it! She actually has that rodent in her hands! Jo, you're gonna get sick!" Cheryl exclaimed. 

Jo sighed. "I'm not gonna get sick. You guys worry too much! Look at it! It's such a cute, harmless, little creature! Wanna pet it?" she asks, holding her hands out to the terrified 3. They promptly backed away as far as they could on my bed.

"Well, maybe I could keep it as a pet...Squeak sounds like a good name for it." Lotti shrugged.

"No. Absolutely not, Lotti! We all know what you'd do with a mouse for a pet. And I don't think giving it cookies is one of those things. It has to go. Jo, please get it out of here!" Bailey tried to joke, but the fear was real. 

"Aw, but I don't think it wants to leave! Look at this cute, little face." Jo cooed, leaning forward to give it a kiss. 

"JO, PLEASE!" Kendall exclaimed as Cheryl looked away in disgust. 

Just then, King and Jess showed up, with King holding a metal baseball bat and Jess with a meat cleaver. Oh, God. 

"The exterminators are back!" Jess grinned while Jo hugged the mouse and backed away.

"And this time, we're gonna finish the job." King added, holding the baseball bat with a firm grip.

"Jesus! Again with this, guys?! You're not killing the mouse!" I exclaim, looking at the crazy people in front of me. 

"Oh, yeah? Who says?" King smirked. 

"I say." a new voice enters the conversation. I already see who it is and smirk.

"Hello, Ryan."

King and Jess turn around, both with a nervous look on their faces. 

"Now, now, you two. What did I tell you about this? I had to talk to you about this during the snake incident in the yard." Ryan scolded. "Now, say sorry to our little friend and put your weapons away."

"But, Ryan-" King started. 

"Ah-ah! No 'buts!' Apologize, or no access to the weaponry and training rooms for a week!"

King and Jess gasped, their eyes widen in shock! They look at the mouse and quickly mutter an "I'm sorry" before rushing out of my room to put their weapons back. Thank goodness Ryan wasn't the Mad King all the time! 

"Phew! Thanks, Ryan. There was a mouse running around and Jo managed to catch it." I said, while the others who were camping out on my bed decided it was time to get off. 

"What should I do with it?" Jo asked, holding it up to him. 

Ryan gave a sincere smile. "Well, the little guy doesn't belong in this house. He belongs outside, I'm sure. Follow me." He leads us downstairs to the back doors, where the garden is. He walks us to a patch of tall grass where he instructs Jo to put the mouse down. The mouse happily jumps out of her arms, looks back at us with a nod and scampers away. I could've sworn it smiled at me, too. Or maybe not. It's hot outside; the heat is probably getting to me. 

"Thanks again for your help, Ryan." I said. 

"But, I'm gonna miss that little guy." Lotti sighed. She looked back at the patch of grass where the mouse was set free. 

"Lotti, no. We are not getting a pet mouse!" Cheryl said, giving Ryan a tight hug. Ryan just chuckled and patted her head. 

"Don't worry, Cheryl. I'm back from the store now. There won't be any mice invading the MadHouse again." Ryan smirked. 

As we made our way back into the house, we were talking and joking about the legendary battle between the Mad King and a Giant Mouse. I was thinking about how interesting this day had gotten since the little guy showed up. I started to chuckle as an idea entered my head. The others were gonna hate me for this. 

"Hey, Ryan. Can you take me to the pet store? I feel like getting lots of new friends for the MadHouse."


End file.
